1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data displaying apparatus and a mobile portable information terminal apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data displaying apparatus and a mobile portable information terminal apparatus which can effectively use a data display section of a small area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a mobile portable information terminal apparatus has been popularized which can display a message sent from a transmission side on a display section on a reception side and also have a character input device and output a character inputted to the character input device to the display section.
However, if an area to display a character in the display section is small in the conventional mobile portable information terminal apparatus, even a character to be displayed is out of the display area immediately after scrolling. This reason is that a location to which the character is scrolled is limited to the upper and lower (left and right) portions outside the display area. Thereby, an originally-displayed characters must be removed from the display area to display the characters which does not be accommodated in the display area.
Also, a character message displayed in the display area is always successive. Thus, a similar information to the information displayed in the display area and information of low importance are equally displayed, which causes the display area to be unnecessarily occupied. Now, there is no device for easily displaying the character message on a display screen in very visible condition.
As a second problem, a conventional message lock is performed on the message itself. In this case, the message lock is to prohibit the message from being displayed. Thus, the lock is performed even on a section in which the lock is not requested, in the message. Hence, this is a rough locking means which displays the message as a whole or does not display it. So, there is no device for limiting a message disclosure carefully and minutely.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 8-237710) discloses an information displaying apparatus which generates a data information based on a transmission data and then displays the data information, and also does not display the data information if the data information has an information of specifying a non-display. However, this apparatus does not carry out the whole display of the data information in the transmission data, if the data information has the information of specifying the non-display. Thus, even a section in which the non-display is not requested in the data information is not displayed. Hence, this apparatus does not have the device for limiting the message disclosure carefully and minutely, as mentioned above.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 9-152991) discloses an apparatus for accessing a secret data by using a password which is easily memorized by a specified user and is not simply understood by other persons, in a data memory such as an electronic note and the like. However, any device for effectively using a display is not disclosed at all in this apparatus.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 2-165261) discloses a character processor, such as an outline processor or the like. This character processor is provided with: a document memory for storing a document composed of hierarchical document components; a specifying device for specifying a desirable document component in the document stored in the document memory; and a displaying device for displaying a document component located at a lower hierarchy than a specified hierarchy if a document component located at a higher hierarchy is specified by the specifying device. However, this apparatus is intended to effectively polish the document. Thus, the technical field of this apparatus is basically different from that of the mobile portable information terminal apparatus according to the present invention.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 7-73181) discloses a document generator which can display a system information, such as a page, a row, a column and the like, with regard to a position of a cursor, at a desirable position on a screen, in accordance with a work condition of an operator. Also in this disclosed generator, a hierarchical processor sets hierarchies for a window, a system information and the like. Accordingly, the window, the system information and the like are hierarchically displayed on the basis of the set hierarchies. However, this apparatus does not have a device for limiting the disclosure of a part of the character message data as mentioned above.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-A-Heisei 8-16349) discloses a technique for controlling a display of a function selection menu to select a function by using a menu of a hierarchical structure. However, this technique is intended to reduce the number of operations in a pointing device which a user uses to select an item when selecting the item in turn from a higher item of the function selection menu to a lower item. Thus, this technique does not have any relation with the above-mentioned technique for effectively using the display of the small area.
The present invention is accomplished in view of the above mentioned problems. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a data displaying apparatus and a mobile portable information terminal apparatus which can effectively use a small display area.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a data displaying apparatus and a mobile portable information terminal apparatus in which a message displayed on a display area is very visible.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a data displaying apparatus and a mobile portable information terminal apparatus which can partially lock only an information which is not desired to be viewed by other persons.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-described problems of the conventional data displaying apparatus. An object of the present invention is to provide a data displaying apparatus which can effectively use a data display section of small area. Another object of the present invention is to provide a data displaying apparatus which enables the display section to be very visible.
In order to achieve an aspect of the present invention, a data displaying apparatus includes a display section displaying a data having a first portion and a second portion, the data being received through radio communication and a control section controlling the display section such that the display section displays the data first portion and does not display the data second portion in an initial state.
In this case, the control section controls the display section such that the display section displays the data second portion, in response to a display command.
Also in this case, the control section controls the display section such that the display section stops displaying the data first portion when the display section displays the data second portion.
Further in this case, when the control section receives a display command to display the data second portion, the control section judges whether or not the data second portion is displayed based on an identifier in the display command, to output one of a display allowance signal and a display rejection signal to the display section based on the judgment result, and the display section displays the data second portion when the display section inputs the display allowance signal, and does not display the data second portion when the display section inputs the display rejection signal.
In this case, the identifier is a password number to be supplied to the data displaying apparatus.
Also in this case, the data displaying apparatus further includes a data identifying section identifying the data first portion and the data second portion.
Further in this case, the data displaying apparatus further includes an input device inputting the data, wherein when the input device inputs the data, the data identifying section identifies the data first portion and the data second portion of the inputted data.
In this case, the data identifying section identifies the data first portion and the data second portion, based on at least one of a kind and an existence of a specific code given to the data.
Also in this case, a specific code is given to the data, and when the data is supplied to the data displaying apparatus, the data is divided into the data first portion and the data second portion based on the specific code.
Further in this case, the data is a message data of a plurality of character data, and the specific code is given in units of the plurality of character data.
In this case, the data has a third portion in addition to the data first portion and the data second portion, and the data first, second and third portions are provided hierarchically, and the data second portion corresponds to a lower hierarchy of the data first portion, and the date third portion corresponds to a lower hierarchy of the data second portion, and the control section controls the display section such that the display section displays each of the data first, second and third portions.
Also in this case, the control section allows the display section to display at least one of the data second portion and the data third portion based on an allowance notice.
Further in this case, the control section independently allows the display section to display each of the data second portion and the data third portion.
In this case, the data first portion is a telephone number data of a wire telephone, and the data second portion is a telephone number data of a portable telephone, and the data third portion is a telephone number data of PHS (Personal Handy-phone System).
Also in this case, the control section controls the display section such that the display section displays the data second portion based on a relation between the data first portion and the data second portion.
Further in this case, the control section controls the display section such that the display section displays a mark indicative of an existence of the data second portion when the display section does not display the data second portion.
In this case, the mark indicates a relation between the data second portion and the data first portion.
In order to achieve another aspect of the present invention, a mobile portable information terminal apparatus includes means for giving a specific code to a character message data and means for dividing the character message data into a first message data which is displayed in normal use and a second message data which is not displayed in normal use, based on the given specific code.
In order to achieve still another aspect of the present invention, a mobile portable information terminal apparatus includes an input device which when a message is generated, divides the message based on a specific code to input a plurality of the divided message data, means for arraying the plurality of divided message data hierarchically based on the specific code to form a hierarchy having a plurality of levels and means for displaying the plurality of divided message data, for each of the plurality of levels of the hierarchy.
In order to achieve yet still another aspect of the present invention, a mobile portable information terminal apparatus includes means for giving a specific code to each of a plurality of character data of a character message data and means for locking not to display each of the plurality of character data to which the specific codes are given, and allowing to be displayed the character message data other than the locked character data.
In order to achieve another aspect of the present invention, a mobile portable information terminal apparatus includes means for giving a specific code to each of a plurality of character data of a character message data, means for arraying each of the plurality of character data hierarchically, based on the specific code to form a hierarchy having a plurality of levels, means for locking not to display each of the plurality of character data, based on the specific code and means for releasing the locking such that each of the plurality of character data is displayed, wherein whether the locking or the releasing is performed is be selected in each of the plurality of levels of the hierarchy.
In the present invention, a mobile portable information terminal apparatus, which has a character inputting device and can output a character to a display, hierarchically displays a message for each header or conceals (does not display) a character that is not desired to be displayed, when a character message is displayed.
In short, this is a mobile portable information terminal apparatus, in which at a time of a first display of a message, only a header existing in the most significant hierarchy or a character message allowable to be read by an outsider is displayed. Then, the hierarchies are chased to thereby read the message or display the concealed character.
For this reason, an addition of a dedicated code to a character message data can separate into the (most significant hierarchy) message to be firstly displayed on a screen and the messages existing in a lower hierarchy except the most significant hierarchy. Then, the message without the dedicated code (a lower hierarchy sentence code) is displayed as a message to be usually displayed. Accordingly, if a position at which the lower hierarchy sentence is placed is specified, the lower hierarchy sentence is displayed in accordance with the lower hierarchy sentence code given to the message.